Americans for Financial Reform Buddies
NATIONAL ORGANIZATIONS § AARP § A New Way Forward § AFL-CIO § AFSCME § Alliance For Justice § American Income Life Insurance § Americans for Democratic Action, Inc. § American Sustainable Business Council § Americans United for Change § Business for Shared Prosperity § Campaign for America’s Future § Campaign Money § Center for Digital Democracy § Center for Effective Government § Center for Economic and Policy Research § Center for Economic Progress § Center for Media and Democracy § Center for Responsible Lending § Center for Justice and Democracy § Center of Concern § Change to Win § Clean Yield Asset Management § Coastal Enterprises Inc. § Color of Change § Common Cause § Communications Workers of America § Community Development Transportation Lending Services § Consumer Action § Consumer Association Council § Consumers for Auto Safety and Reliability § Consumer Federation of America § Consumer Watchdog § Consumers Union § Corporation for Enterprise Development § CREDO § CTW Investment Group § Demos § Economic Policy Institute § Essential Action § Green America § Greenlining Institute § Good Business International § HNMA Funding § Home Actions § Home Defenders League § Housing Counseling Services § Information Press § Institute for Agriculture and Trade Policy § Institute for Global Communications § Institute for Policy Studies: Global Economy Project § International Brotherhood of Teamsters § Institute for Women’s Policy Research § Krull & Company § Laborers’ International Union of North America § Lake Research Partners § Lawyers’ Committee for Civil Rights Under Law § The Leadership Conference on Civil and Human Rights § MoveOn.org Political Action § NAACP § NASCAT § National Association of Consumer Advocates § National Association of Neighborhoods § National Coalition for Asian Pacific American Community Development § National Community Reinvestment Coalition § National Consumer Law Center (on behalf of its low-income clients) § National Consumers League § National Council of La Raza § National Council of Women’s Organizations § National Fair Housing Alliance § National Federation of Community Development Credit Unions § National Housing Resource Center § National Housing Trust § National Housing Trust Community Development Fund § National NeighborWorks Association § National Nurses United § National People’s Action § National People’s Action § National Urban League § Next Step § OpenTheGovernment.org § Opportunity Finance Network § Partners for the Common Good § PICO National Network § Progress Now Action § Progressive States Network § Poverty and Race Research Action Council § Public Citizen § Sargent Shriver Center on Poverty Law § SEIU § State Voices § Taxpayer’s for Common Sense § The Association for Housing and Neighborhood Development § The Fuel Savers Club § The Seminal § TICAS § U.S. Public Interest Research Group (PIRG) § UNET § Union Plus § UNITE HERE § Unitarian Universalists for a Just Economic Community § United Food and Commercial Workers § United States Student Association § USAction § Veris Wealth Partners § We The People Now § Western States Center § Woodstock Institute § World Privacy Forum STATE ORGANIZATIONS § Alaska PIRG § Arizona PIRG § Arizona Advocacy Network § Arizonans for Responsible Lending § Association for Neighborhood and Housing Development (NY) § Audubon Partnership for Economic Development LDC (New York, NY) § BAC Funding Consortium Inc. (Miami, FL) § Beech Capital Venture Corporation (Philadelphia, PA) § California PIRG § California Reinvestment Coalition § Center for NYC Neighborhoods § Century Housing Corporation (Culver City, CA) § Changer(NY) § Chautauqua Home Rehabilitation and Improvement Corporation (NY) § Chicago Community Loan Fund (Chicago, IL) § Chicago Community Ventures (Chicago, IL) § Chicago Consumer Coalition § Citizen Potawatomi CDC (Shawnee, OK) § Colorado AFL-CIO § Colorado PIRG § Coalition on Homeless Housing in Ohio § Community Capital Fund (Bridgeport, CT) § Community Capital of Maryland (Baltimore, MD) § Community Development Financial Institution of the Tohono O’odham Nation (Sells, AZ) § Community Redevelopment Loan and Investment Fund, (Atlanta, GA) § Community Reinvestment Association of North Carolina § Community Resource Group (Fayetteville, AR) § Connecticut PIRG § Consumer Assistance Council (MA) § Cooper Square Committee (New York, NY) § Cooperative Fund of New England (Wilmington, NC) § Corporacion de Desarrollo Economico de Ceiba (Ceiba, PR) § Delta Foundation, Inc. (Greenville, MS) § Economic Opportunity Fund (EOF) (Philadelphia, PA) § Empire Justice Center (NY) § Enterprises, Inc., Berea KY § Fair Housing Contact Service OH § Federation of Appalachian Housing Enterprises, Inc. (Berea, KY) § Fitness and Praise Youth Development, Inc. (Baton Rouge, LA) § Florida Consumer Action Network § Florida PIRG § Georgia PIRG § Grow Iowa Foundation (Greenfield, IA) § Homewise, Inc. (Santa Fe, NM) § Idaho Chapter, National Association of Social Workers § Idaho Community Action Network § Idaho Nevada CDFI (Pocatello, ID) § Illinois PIRG § Impact Capital (Seattle, WA) § Indiana PIRG § Institute for Agriculture and Trade Policy § Iowa PIRG § Iowa Citizens for Community Improvement § JobStart Chautauqua, Inc. (Mayville, NY) § La Casa Federal Credit Union (Newark, NJ) § Low Income Investment Fund (San Francisco, CA) § Long Island Housing Services NY § MaineStream Finance (Bangor, ME) § Maryland PIRG § Massachusetts Consumers’ Coalition § MASSPIRG § MichiganPIRG § Midland Community Development Corporation (Midland, TX) § Midwest Minnesota Community Development Corporation (Detroit Lakes, MN) § Mile High Community Loan Fund (Denver, CO) § Missouri PIRG § Montana Community Development Corporation (Missoula, MT) § Montana PIRG § Mortgage Recovery Service Center of L.A. § New Economy Project (NY) § New Hampshire PIRG § New Jersey Community Capital (Trenton, NJ) § New Jersey Citizen Action § New Jersey PIRG § New Mexico PIRG § New York PIRG § New York City AIDS Housing Network § New Yorkers for Responsible Lending § NOAH Community Development Fund, Inc. (Boston, MA) § Nonprofit Finance Fund (New York, NY) § Nonprofits Assistance Fund (Minneapolis, MN) § North Carolina PIRG § Northside Community Development Fund (Pittsburgh, PA) § Ohio Capital Corporation for Housing (Columbus, OH) § Ohio PIRG § OligarchyUSA § Oregon State PIRG § Our Oregon § PennPIRG § Piedmont Housing Alliance (Charlottesville, VA) § Rhode Island PIRG § The Rocky Mountain Peace and Justice Center (Colorado) § Rural Community Assistance Corporation (West Sacramento, CA) § Rural Organizing Project OR § San Francisco Metropolitan Transportation Authority § Seattle Economic Development Fund dba Community Capital Development § TexPIRG § The Fair Housing Council of Central New York § The Loan Fund (Albuquerque, NM) § Third Reconstruction Institute (NC) § Vermont PIRG § Village Capital Corporation (Cleveland, OH) § Virginia Citizens Consumer Council § Virginia Poverty Law Center § War on Poverty – Florida § WashPIRG § Westchester Residential Oppurtunities Inc. NY § Wigamig Owners Loan Fund, Inc. (Lac du Flambeau, WI) § WISPIRG BUSINESSES § Blu § Bowden-Gill Environmental § Community MedPAC § Diversified Env. Planning § Hayden & Craig, PLLC § Mid City Animal Hospital (Phoenix AZ) § UNET Source: http://ourfinancialsecurity.org/about/our-coalition/ Category:Communist